Road
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Avant d'être une Noah, Road Kamelot était humaine, bien que l'on ait des difficultés à le croire en la voyant ... Voici donc son journal, là où elle a inscrit ses sentiments pendant qu'elle se transformait en Noah. - Je suis … Road, la neuvième apôtre. Et à partir de ce jour, ma vie va changer !


**Bien le bonjour, petite âme perdue ! Me revoici avec un nouvel OS sur exclusivement Road Kamelot. ~**

 **En fait, je n'avais pas prévu cette histoire, au début. Mais j'ai été très inspirée lorsque ma professeur de français a donnée un rédaction à faire à tout la classe. Le sujet était simple :**

 **Ecrire comme Guy de Maupassant a écrit la deuxième version du Horla, soi sous forme de petit journal. Cela devait être très court. Un événement surnaturelle devait se produire, un événement de, si je puis me permettre, fou.**

 **Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à dériver ma rédaction vers le thème de D Gray-man et là, je me suis souvenu du flash bac qui se trouve dans le manga sur comment Skin Bolic est devenu un noah. J'ai donc décidée que je pourrai raconter l'éveil d'un noah et mon choix s'est porté sur Road, que je trouve être un personnage très intéressant qui n'est pas souvent très exploitée ou même appréciée. ~**

 _ **Disclamer : L'oeuvre D Gray-man appartient à Katsura Hoshino, mais cet OS est à moi (mais si on m'offre Road, j'accepte avec grand plaisir ! ~).**_

 **Je ne vais pas plus vous ennuyez avec mon blabla inutile et je vais vous laisser lire ce petit One-Shot en espérant qu'il vous plaise, malgré qu'il soit plutôt court, contrairement au premier.**

 **J'espère que tu viendras lire, Elogane, et que cela te plaira ! ~**

* * *

 **O/O/O- ROAD -O/O/O**

.

.

 ** _Le 2 juin 1858 -_**

 _Les nuages emplissent le ciel, il pleur dehors depuis peu de temps. Cela n'est pas grave, passer du temps en intérieur ne me déplait guère. La lune est haute dans le ciel. C'est la pleine lune. Douce journée que j'ai passée._

 _Soudain, un éclair ! Et … une étrange forme dans le jardin de mon manoir. Elle disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue._

.

 ** _Le 4 juin 1858 -_**

 _Toute le journée, j'ai eu l'étrange et la désagréable impression de l'on me suivait. Comme le chasseur poursuivant sa proie, j'ai cette impression … Cette impression qu'un chasseur me traque et que moi … que moi je suis le lapin, sa proie. J'ai peur … Je suis terrifiée …_

.

 ** _Le 6 juin 1858 -_**

 _Ma famille me trouvait un peu pâle ces derniers temps, alors nous avons quitté pour quelques temps le Portugal pour l'Angleterre, j'espère secrètement que ce malaise permanent qui est mien disparaisse. Mais cela ne s'arrange pas. On me suit ! On m'épie ! Suis-je valétudinaire ou simplement à aliéné ? La folie et la maladie sont partout. Et moi ? Suis-je malade ? Suis-je folle ?_

.

 ** _Le 10 juin 1858 -_**

 _J'ai peur. Je l'ai vu ! Je me coiffais les cheveux et je suis passé devant le miroir se trouvant dans ma chambre, dans le manoir que nous possédons en Angleterre, lorsque je l'ai vu ! Au lieu de mon reflet dans le miroir se trouvait une ombre étrange, effrayante, prenant la place de mon reflet. Elle semblait me sourire, mais je ne pouvais voir que son contour ainsi que son sourire. J'ai peur ! Que m'arrive t'il donc ? Que se passe t'il donc ? Je préfère ne pas en parler, c'est même préférable en fait. Seigneur … Si tu existes vraiment, sauve moi …_

.

 ** _Le 14 juin 1858 -_**

 _Cette nuit, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve. Un rêve affreux. Je voyais dedans … la fin du monde. Toute l'humanité engloutit par des flammes ardentes, aucun survivant. Je sens une haine commencer à lentement m'envahir. Une haine incontrôlable, que je ne peux refouler. Je commence … à détester mes semblables, les humains, ainsi que Dieu. Non … ce faux Dieu, plutôt._

 _J'ai légèrement mal à la tête. Je dois certainement couvrir quelque chose. Une maladie grave ? Très certainement, étant donnés les hallucinations que je subis ainsi que mes horribles cauchemards d'une froide qui me consume. Vais je mourir ? J'ai peur … Je ne veux pas mourir …_

.

 ** _Le 17 juin 1858 -_**

 _Je suis de retour au Portugal. Je me sens toujours pas bien, mais je feind l'indifférence auprès de mon entourage. Ma confiance en ma famille, en mes proches, en mes amis, commence à s'essouffler prudemment, sans que je ne puisse me l'expliquer._

.

 ** _Le 20 juin 1858 -_**

 _J'ai encore cauchemardée cette nuit, pour ne pas changer. Mais ce matin, en me réveillant, j'avais un horrible mal de tête. Non, j'avais mal au front, pas à la tête. Lorsque je me suis redressée, j'ai sentis quelque chose coulé lentement sur ma peau. Un liquide chaud. Du sang._

 _Je n'ai pas perdu de temps. Je me suis levée et me suis placée devant le miroir. J'ai faillis hurler en voyant beaucoup de sang s'écouler de mon front par des plaies en formes de stigmates parfaits. Que m'est il arrivé ? Je porte que moi … la marque de la Bête ! C'est affreux !_

 _Un nom me revient aussi toujours en mémoire. J'ai beau essayé de l'effacer, voilà qu'il revient à grand pas, augmentant mon mal de tête. « Noah ». Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu, j'ignore où je l'ai entendu, mais je compte bien faire des recherches sur ce que peut bien être « Noah ». Est ce un homme important ?_

.

 ** _Le 24 juin 1858 -_**

 _Après trois jours de recherches infructueuses, j'ai enfin trouvée ! J'ai trouvée qui est ce « Noah » ! J'ai trouvé dans l'endroit le plus improbable au monde : l'Ancien Testament. Voilà donc pourquoi ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu … Père est prêtre et j'ai trouvée complètement pas hasard ce renseignement. Juste une question innocente dont je me disais qu'obtenir une réponse était impossible._

 _D'après ce que j'ai lu, cela remonterait à plus de sept mille ans en arrière. L'humanité fut détruite, ce fut le Déluge. Seul une personne survécue, Noah, à bord de son Arche. J'ai beau avoir apprit cette histoire la veille, de source sûre, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'une information est fausse. Pourquoi ?_

.

 ** _Le 2 juillet 1858 -_**

 _Je souffre. C'est affreux. J'ai mal, j'ai besoin d'aide. Que quelqu'un m'aide, s'il vous plait ! Du sang n'arrête pas de s'échapper de mon front et les sept stigmates dessinés sur mon front ne cessent de me brûler, de faire pulser mon sang. Qu'ais je fais pour mériter une telle chose ? Dites le moi !_

 _Père s'est rendu compte du mal qui me rongeait, de la marque de la Bête sur mon front. Il essaye de me guérir, disant que mon corps est possédé par un démon. Il me purifie avec de l'eau bénite dès que je souffre. Malgré tout cela, je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Pourquoi je déteste Père alors qu'il prend soin de moi ?_

 _Quelque chose d'autre vit en moi, je le sais. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas un démon. Cela ne peut en être un. Qu'est ce donc ?_

.

 ** _Le 5 juillet 1858 -_**

 _Je sais tout ! Un étrange homme est entré dans ma chambre cette nuit. Il étaot beau. Un jeune homme qui ne devait être qu'encore un adolescent. Malgré je sais. Je sais que ce n'était pas un humain, j'en suis sûr. Il m'a dit … que Dieu m'avait choisit pour être un noah, un de ses disciples, ceux qui mettront fin à l'humanité et détruiront ce faux Dieu. Mon éveil est achevé d'après lui. Je possède … le Rêve du souvenir du Noah. Je suis … Road, la neuvième apôtre._

 _A partir de ce jour, ma vie va changer !_

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous penser ? J'ignore comment était Road avant de devenir une Noah, mais je trouve que c'était beaucoup plus amusant de la faire en fille modèle se transformant lentement, développant sa haine s'en même s'en apercevoir. N'oubliez pas de ma laisser une petite review pour m'encourager et m'aider à m'améliorer ! ~**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée (ou journée, cela dépend du moment que vous lisez cette histoire) ! ~**


End file.
